


Alone on a Friday Night?

by ghxsttype113



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sad cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxsttype113/pseuds/ghxsttype113
Summary: In hindsight, it wasn't the most graceful of ideas. But let it be damned that his drunken mind deemed the intruding thought to be ingenious at the time. Home alone on a Friday night, you're about to be transferred to another town at the end of the week, four beers down the gullet, what better night than any to attempt to suck your own dick, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for formatting errors.

    In hindsight, it wasn't the most graceful of ideas. But let it be damned that his drunken mind deemed the intruding thought to be ingenious at the time. Okay, he shouldn't blame it on him being drunk, the curiosity of the act had been burning in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember. Home alone on a Friday night, you're about to be transferred to another town at the end of the week, four beers down the gullet, what better night than any to attempt to suck your own dick, right?

  
   Tohru Adachi switched off the T.V. and rose from his seat on the floor of his small apartment living room, stumbling around crushed empty cans and cardboard boxes to make way towards his even smaller room. The futon was already out, he mumbled a slurred thanks to himself for being too lazy that morning to fold it up as he fumbled around the inside of his dresser.

_It was here somewhere... where was it... I could have sworn I put it in this drawer, where else could it have gone? Goddamnit, where the fuck is the-- Oh, oh wait, maybe it's in.... yeah... it was in the other drawer. I knew that._

    He held up the nearly empty bottle of hand lotion up triumphantly for only him and the empty air of his room to see. A small laugh escaping his lips and, with a thud, he fell back onto his futon, still waving the bottle high above him.

  
    He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the cool fabric of the futon as he began to breathe, slow and deep. Eyes shut, he began to snake his hand down his chest, soft and in no hurry, guiding his touch lower and lower. Deep breaths fogged out of his mouth with just a ghost of his voice clinging to each breath with a gentle groan as his slender hand traced around his clothed cock.

  
    Light tracing turned to kneading, his voice echoing more verbal moans as he kneaded harder and harder, his pants becoming unbearably tight. Hungering for the bare touch of skin against skin, he unbuttoned his black slacks to expose his swelled cock. He kicked off any clothing covering his bottom half as he changed positions, standing on his knees. He tilted his head back and breathed out a shaky sigh as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his heated, flushed, boney chest to the cold empty air.

  
    He bit his lip, considering his next move as carefully as any intoxicated man would. He rolled onto his back, grabbing the back of his thighs as he attempted to balance himself on his neck's nape. It took a few tries, each time reminding him of just how inflexible he truly was despite this experiment, but he succeeded to place himself in the most uncomfortable position he had ever been in.

_At least the payoff will be quite pleasurable._

    His now aching cock hung just above his face, just out of mouth's reach. He tried in every way to maneuver himself to bring it closer, each putting him in a far more uncomfortable position. He silently cursed himself for having _ribs_.

  
    After several attempts, he managed. His lips brushed up to meet the dripping gland, the feeling causing him to puff a surprised breath. He dared to move even further, the tip and more being engulfed by his mouth as his tongue began to massage around it. He moved his hips in an adventurous pump, moaning around himself at the feeling. As soon as he convinced himself that further moving wouldn't snap his neck, break his ribs, or bruise his insides, he thrust faster, his mouth moving up to meet each one.

  
    Holy shit, he was doing it. He actually did it. The room was soon filled with rapid soft smacks and muffled pleasured groans. The taste of himself on his own lips felt phenomenal, the thought of it alone causing him to close his eyes shut and release yet another series of muted moans.

  
    As he fucked his mouth, the fuzz in the back of his mind introduced another half-baked suggestion. Taking a brief break, he tilted his head to look around his futon.

_Where did it roll off to... ah... there._

    He retrieved the lotion, eagerly popped the cap and pushed out the contents into his hand, coating two specific fingers. Once done, he positioned his mouth back to where it oh-so longed to be as he crept his lubricated hand to his entrance. The thrust his hips again as his fingers teased his ass, the feeling, again, phenomenal. A fair amount of massaging just wasn't cutting it for him, however, he eagerly plunged his finger into himself. He gasped, but continued to thrust and thrust. Each time getting faster and more desperate, each time causing him to finger deeper and deeper into himself.

_Fuck.... fuck.... ah.... nnn.... this... is.... so much.... ha.... nnnn... FUCK.... NNNN..._

    He pulled out of his mouth as he came with a deep shudder, cum squirting out at every heartbeat, covering his peach-pink face. He stretched out his heated body over his futon, breathing deeply from his gaped and coated lips. The sudden euphoria being exchanged with feelings of set-in... repent.

  
    Excitement gone, sobriety engulfing his mind, filling it with the bitter taste of over saturated thinking.

_Cool. Sucked yourself one. Is that really an accomplishment? Are you proud of your gymnastic masturbation session alone on a Friday night? God, you're pathetic._

    With an aggravated sigh, he walked back into his kitchen. Thinking again, something he'd rather not be doing tonight.

  
    He grabbed another beer.


End file.
